Sharp as a Blade
by STR8BKCHICK
Summary: When everything in Sunnydale falls apart, Buffy packs Dawn up and they move to Europe, when Giles offers her a deal of a lifetime!!! Years later, an old lover needs her help, only he doesn't know it's her whose helping... I'm pissed over the new Angel EP!
1. Default Chapter

This story was inspired by Blade II, the movie. I thought, with all the crap that's happening in LA and Sunnydale, we need a new turn of events. As you read, you'll see some changes in characters that I didn't exactly plan in the beginning, but what can I say, I got creative. Hope you enjoy and feedback is ALWAYS a plus!!!!!!!!!! 

Rating: R 

"Summary: Buffy and Dawn move to Europe when Buffy is offered the opportunity and identity of a lifetime!!!!!!! Years later, she teams up with the old crew to save a certain Vampire's son.......uh oh!!!!!! 

Disclaimer: nobody belongs to me!!!!! NONE of the characters except Morpheus!!!!! Don't send me money or anything!!!!!   
  


Present Day~2002 

"Dawny? Are you ready yet. Giles' will be here in a minute." Buffy Summers yelled up the stairs. It was settled. She was moving. Away from Sunnydale, away from the pain and away from her mistakes. She had gotten the call a few day after the ordeal with Willow. A warrior, by the name of Blade wanted a partner. One he could trust. Someone with equal skill. He explained that he was half man, half vampire and that Whistler had referred her. At first, she sat there flabbergasted and shocked. She initially thought it a joke. She was Buffy Summers. A plain regular ...slayer...who had screwed vampires and dusted them for nearly seven years. So she would never be normal and living in Europe for a while seemed right up her alley. She had discussed it with Giles to make sure he was legit and gotten his support. She and Dawn needed change. They had suffered their mother's death, Buffy's death, Willow's self destruction, Tara's death and Giles' leaving. They needed a break. Where they could heal and focus on strengthening their bond as blood, sisters. Dawn flopped down the stairs, almost stomping and huffed. 

"I really don't know if I want to go." She moaned. 

"Think of it Dawny, we can shop in the french stores, have french food and did I mention the french boys?" Buffy smiled. 

"Well, since you put it like that, Oh La La." She laughed. 

"Go get the rest of your bags kid. We gotta plane to catch." She grinned. Turning, Willow and Xander stood behind her, smiling, sadly. 

"We're gonna miss you two, Buff. We've been together since High school." 

"Yea, and I can't help feeling that this is all my fault. I mean, if I wouldn't have gone all 'Miss Black Magic' and tried to kill everyone, you'd be ok. I gave Angelus a bad name, even." Willow babbled, tears sliding down her face. Buffy cringed at the name of the demon that wore her lover's face. 'Damnit, Buffy. He's not your lover anymore. He WAS your best lover, but he's not anymore.' She chastised. 

"Look Will, it's not your fault I'm leaving. I just need a break and this opportunity is close to none. Besides, if I hadn't been so caught up in myself, I would have put an end to Warren, before he.....I'm sorry, Willow." Tears slid down her cheeks. 

"Hey, and we'll visit often. We can fly out, chill, eat french toast and some times, Dawn can come here and visit whenever. Your home will always be here, too. No matter where you go. We love you. We're your family." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Hello??" Buffy called out, stepping into the warehouse. It was amazing. The set up was so advanced, it almost hurt her head to think of what each machine did. 

"Slayer, I presume?" A hard black man dressed in leather stated, walking from the shadows. 

"Blade, I presume." She mocked back. 

"Quick study. Welcome and I'm glad you could make it. Please, come in. I don't bite." Again, she cringed. Angel had said the same thing when they first met. 

"Not worried about that one, Razor." He growled. 

"Blade." He corrected. "I have a lot to show you and a lot to teach you. We will become assets to one another. You back me, I back you. This compound is top secret. As for your popularity among your human friends, I see you find secrets hard to keep." 

"Who asked you?" She sneered. 

Feisty! I like that. We have a lot to do Ms. Summers." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Code: Identity

Future~2005 

"What are we going to do? We have to get him back." Angel growled. 

"Calm down Angel. Growling and scaring us to death won't help. We know who has him. We just need to know where to find him." Cordelia said softly. 

"He's my son. He's my...son and I won't lose him again." He shouted. 

"Okay, so we look. Where could Morpheus have taken him?" 

"I don't know. But I know who does." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Willow, please hand me the sugar." Wesley asked, sitting across the table from Xander. He had moved to Sunnydale to be of some assistance after his fall out with Angel and Buffy's departure. The shrill of the phone almost made him drop the sugar. Willow answered it and her cheerful smile dropped. 

"It's for you, Wes. It's Angel." Wes' face grew grim as he put the receiver to his ear. 

"Where can I find a demon named Morpheus?" He pleaded. 

"Well nice to hear from you too, Angel. Morpheus you say?" 

"Yes, he has Conner and I need to know where he would go." 

"I've heard of him and I could make a guess as to where he is but he is out of our jurisdiction." 

"What do you mean by that? Are you gonna help me or not." 

"Yes I am, but not the way you think. There are only two who can help you. Write down this number and call and ask for either Blade or Sharp. They can help you get your son. The number is....." And he hung up and sighed. 

"Do you know what you just did?" Willow asked, stunned. 

"Why yes. I just referred him to the best. The only people who can help him." 

"Yea, but you also referred him to Buffy. I'd like to be a bug tapping that phone." Xander grinned. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Whistler?" 

"Over here Sharp. Blade's in the training room. He's taking care of routine stuff. You know, the serum. What can I get for you?" 

"I left Dawn and Giles to patrol the campus she's studying at and they'll be here in an hour or so. We need to hit Club Rock Bottom tonight. There's going to be major vamp action and we won't wanna miss it. Bedsides, I have major irritations and angers to vent off. Can you get tall dark and rude guy out here?" She asked, taking her sweater off and throwing on her leather duster. 

"Sure, wait right here, and..." 

"Don't touch anything. I know." She smiled. She sat in a swivel chair and squirmed. She was always anxious before a fight. Slayer senses were going crazy. She reached over into the weapons cabinet and grabbed her favorite lucky laser. Tucking it comfortably in her waist she turned to the mirror. As usual, her makeup was flawless. A berry color delighted her lips and light eyeshadow. Her dark hair was tied back and in a low bun. She opted to remove her loop earrings to prevent another incident with those. She sighed and turned away. The phone rang, and she looked around. NO one there. Only her. She picked up. 

"Hello?" 

"Hello, I need to speak to either Blade or Sharp. It's an emergency." The male pleaded into the phone. Buffy froze. She'd know that voice anywhere. She wanted so badly to say she knew, but didn't. He seemed to have forgotten her voice anyway. 

"This is Sharp. What can I do for you?" She almost whispered. 

"My son. He's been kidnaped. I was told to get in contact with you. That you were the ones to get help from." Son? Angel had a son? Shit, she had been gone way too long. She'd have to talk to Willow about that one tidbit of info. 

"You said your son? Well, tell me what you know." She encouraged. She sat and listened to him talk. His story grew more and more unbelievable. She sighed when he finished and there was a silence. 

"I know who you're talking about. We can get your son. Mr.Angel? That's your name. I know your a detective and we could use your man power. This demon, Morpheus is not exactly legendary here, but he's known. He's evil. And we can defeat him. How soon can you come?" 

"How soon can we get started?" 

"Whenever you get here. Call me back at this number and we'll meet and get your son." 

Thank you, and good bye." 

"Hey Buffy, come on, we gotta go!" Blade yelled. Angel froze. He'd known there was something familiar about her voice. 

"Goodbye." She hurried and clicked. "Oh my GOSH!!!!" 

"What? What happened?" Blade asked, walking towards her. 

"It was him? He's coming...here. Oh my gosh! What am I gonna wear. Wait! Because of you, he knows it was me." 

"You mean Angel? Your vampire love-guy?" 

"No, I mean Vin Diesel, my lover-guy. Duh! Angel's coming. His kid got kidnaped and he needs or help. What am I going to do Blade?" 

"Well, right now, we're going to go kick some ass, after that, we'll talk about it. Fair?" 

"Okay, yea, let me grab my phone." 


	3. Identity: Realized

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"What? What happened?" Cordelia asked, snapping Angel out of his trance. 

"Buffy. It was her, Cordelia. She's Sharp. How could I not have known?" 

"Who cares. Is she gonna help us or not?" 

"Of course she is. She didn't even tell me it was her on the phone. She knew it was me. She said my name." 

"When do we leave?" 

"Tomorrow. I'll call back when we get there. It should take us a few days." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Blade, left shoulder, 2 o'clock!" Buffy yelled, careening through the air and slicing a vampire in half. She then turned to another one and punched her hand through its chest and snatched it's heart out. 

"Bastard!" She murmured, as it turned to dust. She turned to see Blade staring at her through his black glasses. 

"Irritated?" He asked, sighing. 

"Yes and nervous. I mean, I didn't even talk to him before or after I left. I bet he didn't even know I was gone. It's like, I still love him. I always will. Now, I just don't know what kind of relationship to expect from him." 

"Well, try acting like old friends. If that doesn't work, act like associates and distance yourself from emotion, like I taught you." He advised. 

"Whatever you say, mother." She smiled, throwing her arm around his shoulders as the walked from the club. "That was fun. Hey, what we doin when we get home?" 

"Call Dawn. We can train her some more. She's getting pretty good. Within a few years, she'll be able to go on high risk patrols with us." 

"Yea, maybe even take my place. Hey, do you think I'll ever get a vacation from this?" She asked. 

He raised his eyebrow at her, "Would you want one if it was offered?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Okay, so let me get this straight. He's coming here! Like ASAP!!! OH my gosh, what are you gonna wear?" Dawn gushed. 

"Dawn, this is business, nothing else. I just have to remember we are over and we have moved on." 

"Yea, right and to the rest of the world, you know the real world, that can see it all in your eyes, know the truth. I still can't believe he has a son. I wonder how all that came to be. I ddin't get that far. He didn't even know it was me, we until our genious dark guy over there blurted my name as I was hanging up." 

"Wait, stealth guy didn't know you and Sharp are the same person? He really is losing his touch." 

"Not really I guess. I mean, I didn't tell anyone my new identity except the gang back home. Wait, he must have called the house to find how to get a hold of me. I'm willing to bet they set me up. Little rascals." 


	4. Sharp

2 Weeks Later 

"Buffy, he'll probably be calling any minute." 

"I know Will, but I'm a little anxious and jumpy. I just wish he would get here and leave already. He's screwing up my balance in life." She sighed into the other end of the phone. 

"Hey, he'll get there soon and you won't even want him to leave. Anyway, I really need to go. I need to get to bed. Call me as soon as he gets there, okay?" 

"Sure, Will. Give my love to everyone and kick Wes for me again." And she hung up. She got out of the seat and went and cuddled under Blade, laying her head on his shoulder. 

"I feel like a little kid whining are we there yet in the car. So, are we there yet?" She giggled, and then pouted. 

"No, but your guests are." He whispered, not taking his eyes from the paper he was studying. Angel was standing across the room, staring at her, Cordelia supportingly behind him. They stared for what seemed forever before either one had the will to speak. Angel gazed in her eyes straight to her soul and she quickly looked away, averting his loving, yet painful eyes. She stood from her comfy seat and spoke. 

"Angel. Cordelia. Welcome. How was the trip?" She asked. 

"Long. Never knew you lived here. How have you been." Cordelia asked. 

"Fine. So, do you have any new information?" She quickly averted to business. Blade stood and walked over to the group with a blank expression. 

"Blade." He introduced. Fred smiled shyly at him. Gunn extended his hand and Blade studied it before Buffy hit him in the arm to take it. 

"Charles Gunn. This is Fred, Cordelia and the Host, Lorne. I presume you already know about Angel?" 

"Yes, believe it or not you are correct. Nice to meet the famous Angelus." 

Angel finally averted his eyes away from Buffy to study this man. Many things crossed his mind and the first was that the two were lovers. Before he could conjure more up, Blade smiled a, " We're not." To stop his thoughts. 

"I'll be in the other room if you need me Sharp." He said before exiting. 

"So, what's with the secret identity?" Gunn asked. 

"Well, when I left, I wanted to start new, where no one knew my name. I wanted to be someone new for a while, so when me and Blade hooked up, I teased him about his name. So finally I adopted one too. This is all besides the point. Let me get dressed and I'll show you around the area and you can tell me about everything." 

Minutes later, she strode out in a tight black hoody that showed a strip if her lower abdomen before baggy swishy pants adorned her curves. Suddenly she turned and changed into a pair of tight jeans. Swishy pants made noise and you couldn't hunt if you made noises. She joined her group and lead them to her a large wall. 

"Computer, open for mama and start big daddy." She said to an invisible code. "We have company Whistler." *Whistler? Angel's mind raced. What in the hell was going on here?* She walked forward not pausing to study their glares and stepped to a sleek black suburban. It was already started and she looked tiny hopping behind the wheel. 

"Buckle up!" She suggested, turning up the latest Eve album and flooring it. Consciously, they remembered that Buffy never had her license back in Sunnydale and she probably didn't have them here. 

"You can love Eve, Hate Eve, I don't Care....." She rapped. "Okay, over there is where the vamp whores usually hang out. We really don't mess with them because they are useful for information." She continued to drive. 

"You guys want some real action?" she asked, slamming the breaks. "Follow me." And she jumped from the car. She walked into a vampire night club and got lost in the crowd before anyone with her could trace her. Angel picked up her scent and disappeared into the crowd. When he came across her, she was being felt up by some vampire. He looked to be turned at a young age and aroused. He wanted to feed. Dumb idiot. Couldn't sense she was a slayer. His loss. Angel stayed in the crowed, watching her. They began dancing and Buffy led him to dark corner. She ran her hand up his body and then his body turned to dust. He looked for the object of impact, but saw none. She looked up at him and smiled. She began to walk towards him and smiled once more. 

"You found me, huh?" 

"I can smell you, Buffy." 

"Gee, what do I smell like? Stinky onions?" She joked. 

"No, you smell delicious." Her smile vanished and she gulped, turning from him and walking back through the crowd. She was scared and aroused at the same moment. Angel caught onto that and smirked to himself. Buffy grabbed a crowd of guys and Cordelia's arm and led the group of guy vamps outside. She led Cordelia to an ally and stomped and tuned. 

"Oh, guys, see my friend here is shy. This is her first time, but me, its a nightly routine." She drawled. 

"Buffy, what are you doing?" Cordelia whispered, plastering a fake smile on her face. 

"Who are you? You're different." One of them, who looked older asked, stepping forward. 

Buffy's eyes began to glow and turned cloudy, followed by her hair turning white. Cordelia stared at her in shock and terror as Buffy soared through the air. The AI gang picked this moment to exit the club and move to the alley they heard the commotion in. The stood in shock and adoration as they watched her body make hard moves and turns and shift her body into impossible positions, all while slaughtering the mob of vamps. The last one, she ended by slicing in half down the center, her trade mark move and straightened her shirt. 

She noticed one crouched in the corner in fear and walked over to him, wind picking up to flutter her hair. 

"Tell Morpheus Sharp is looking for him and it's quite personal." She smiled, turning and walking back to the group. Her features had yet to shift back to normal and Fred pointed to her. She quickly shifted and smiled. 

"Sorry, habit. Shall we?" She said, walking towards her car. Angel grabbed her arm and swung her around. 

"What in the hell was that?" He asked, stunned beyond belief. 

"That was Morpheus' training army. They are next in line to protect his empire. I figured I'd send him a message. Your here to get your son back, right?" 

"Of course, but what I meant was, what was all this." He said holding his hands to her hair. She sighed and turned around. 

"A year ago, I went through extensive training. Giles wanted me to move here to team up with Blade because 1) I needed a change and 2) together, we were unstoppable. Anyway, Blade had been training me hard and I figured he was trying to get me good enough to fight with him but that wasn't it at all. All slayers have a spirit in them. It's a greek goddess like spirit. It has powers and no slayer has veen ever to access and control it. The last one who tried, died. Me being the so called strongest slayer alive, was able to embrace it, tame it, and merge it. I have a "tendency" not a power, to get a little happy when I fight and the spirit shows up. This is how I really got the name Sharp. The eyes get all grey, cloudy like mercury and my hair goes the whole Rupaul thing and I became Sharp." 

"So, what does it do to you? How does it make you feel?" Gunn asked, awed. She shifted once again and turned to a metal dumpster. She ran her hand across it and it split in two. 

"Any questions?" She asked, turning to face them. 

"Nope, but now we know why they call you Sharp." Gunn smiled, and Buffy smiled back. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Honey, I'm home." Buffy called through the compound. "Blade, baby, mama's home." She grinned, playfully. Steel hard body collided with hers and knocked her to her back. Blade towered above hers and Angel almost went into combat mode, when Gunn held him back. 

"Aww, welcoming me home. How sweet. She jumped up and she and Blade engaged in a heavy spar match. He pummeled her and she grinned and blocked his movements. He got a shot up on her and her head twisted to the side. When it came back up, her lip was bleeding and her eyes became cloudy. 

"Come on Sharp, you know I sleep better when we beat each other before bed." He taunted. She raised her hand and stopped herself. She tilted her head and smirked. Turning hand she brought it to her chest and produced a sword. Two to be exact and she threw one to Blade. 

"Sorry, I have my own." He sneered, charging her. They were evenly matched, swords swinging and clanging heavily to block the others advances. Finally, she knocked him on his back and held her hand to it. 

"Give up, or your favorite sword becomes your two favorite swords." She smiled. 

"Cheater." He smiled, standing and kissing her on the cheek goodnight. Smiling she reached up and took the pin holding her hair out and it fell flowing to her waist, a shiny pearl white. 

"Sorry you had to see that guys. He's always testing me. Believe me. He's way better than I am, but he holds back to make me feel better. Come on, let me show you to your rooms." She ran a hand over her body, shifting her fighting cloths, to that the goddess preferred. As she walked, her cloths changed into a long white gown, very conservative, and pure. They gawked and she smiled. Turning to Fred, she ran a hand over her body and changed her cloths too. 

"Wow. So are you some kind of goddess or something." She giggled. 

"No, but it works well when the police try to give you a ticked and you touch him and he's suddenly standing in his underwear." She laughed. "Here's one room. There are two beds and there's another down the hall. I've got some errands to run so I'll see you all later. There are only three things not to touch. One, Whistler's nerdy equipment, two, things blocked off and three, Blade's car. I can't even touch those things. They don't trust me. Go figure." She said, walking away. 


	5. Just like Old Times

"Willow, when do you get here?" Buffy asked, sitting on the couch hours later with ehr legs curled underneath her. 

"Well, my plane leave in two hours so I should be there tomorrow, 8 in the morning your time." 

"Okay, I'll send Dawny to get you and you guys can come straight here. You can stay in my room. Girl Talk!" She giggled. 

"Buffy, I'm glad you're finally happy and that you're finally okay with who you are." Willow said, hanging up. Buffy smiled and picked up the photograph of Morpheus. She stared at it before her eyes turned cloudy and it fell in two pieces. 

"So you wanna give me the real story behind all this." 

"I am a Deity. A lower Deity, but I am one. It is the finality of my destiny as the strongest slayer. Sharp is who I am descending into. In a couple of years, I won't be able to shift back and forth. I will remain in my alter state. Well, that's how it is supposed to be. You see, Whistler and Willow are working on a serum to control my "Deity". I, Angel am a Goddess, conjured by the God Pluerus to protect the cause. I am the sacrifice for good versus evil. I am immortal." She finished. 

"Hmm, so, I never heard of this why?" 

"I never heard you had a son because...??? You said we didn't live in each others worlds anymore. I couldn't come to you when I needed you most and that was okay, because I became strong and I became my own person. I cried on my own, died on my own and I healed on my own. I'm a better God for it. Not to mention I do this cute glowy thing with my eyes and my...." He caught her mouth in a fiery kiss. Stunned, Buffy didn't move until his lips grappled at hers and she couldn't resist. She responded deliciously to his duel for dominance, massaging his tongue with her own. He broke away and held her forehead to his, caressing her cheeks. 

"God, I've wanted to do that for years." He moaned. She smiled, and stepped away. She looked into his eyes, before they became teary and she walked to her room to climb into bed and cry, once more, for old times sake. After a few moments, she sensed him at her door and he entered through the threshold. Without turning to him, or looking at him, she asked. 

"Tell me about him, Angel. Tell me about your son." In a voice of a small child. 

"He's beautiful. He's strong and he's witty and sarcastic just like you almost." He had to crack a grin. "He's mine and Darla's son, Buffy." He looked at her form and it tensed immediately at the name of his sire. After this, he jumbled the words quickly from his mind about the many things concerning Conner. Then he went into his crush on Fred after he had rescued her fromt he alternate universe. He cringed away from her when she finally spoke and asked if it was same Fred he had been saving when she was off killing herself. He then, sighed and dove into the "Cordelia and Angel in Love Show". HE almost thought he heard her heart stop so he continued. He told her how they tried to be in love for about a year and even made love, but they knew they were kidding each other. Cordelia, deep down, still loved Doyle and missed Xander. She almost laughed at the thought of Queen C and Xander, but her gut wrenching pain of hearing him say he loved and made love to Cordelia was enough to shake her body to the bones. She slowly turned to face him finally, not wiping her falling tears and asked him, 

"Why is it that after almost 6 years of leaving me, you can still hurt me so much?" 

He couldn't answer her straightly, just looked in her eyes and shook his head. 

"You left me so many years ago. You ended our future together, our relationship, our pure and loyal love so why do I feel like that stupid and naive 16 year old I felt like whenever I hear your name?" She brought her fist roughly and painfully to her chest, "And why can't I not love you and not feel you and not want you? You said you were cursed Angel. No, that's not it. I died and I came back to life loving you. I came back to life so messed up and out of my old self that I was fucking Spike and neglecting Dawn and slaying and wanting to die everyday, but I still knew. I still knew you. Why does my heart, my body, my blood know no other way than to love you?" 

She tuned back over in the bed, so she wouldn't have to face him again. 

"I'm cursed. I'm cursed with loving you until it kills me again." He climbed onto her bed and lay beside her, clenching and unclenching his fist and jaws to keep from touching her. Keep from holding her; to keep from crying with her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Hey pencil Sharpener? Gay Blade? We're here!" Xander yelled through the compound. No answer. They took a seat while Willow lugged her bag down the hall to Buffy's room. She opened the door and was shocked and overwhelmed. There, on Buffy's bed lay Buffy, with her head buried in Angels clothed chest and his arms thrown possessively around her waist pulling her to him. Willow smiled, and backed out quietly. She met Dawn coming towards Buffy's room and stopped her. 

"Don't go in there." She smiled. 

"Why not? She needs to get her lazy bum up. It's almost 9 o'clock." 

"Because, this is why." She said, cracking the door, to show the Picasso in life form. 

"Hold mother of Sweet Jesus! How in the heck did that happen?" Dawn asked, stepping back. 

"I don't know, but I hope it stays that way, at least until I leave." Willow grinned, throwing her arm around Dawn and heading to the kitchen. There, she encountered everyone from the AI team. 

"Hi everyone, it's so nice to see you all again." Willow began, bringing everyone to her attention. Wesley walked in and Cordelia's mouth fell open. 

"OOOOOOOOOOH! We have a major problem!" Gunn laughed. 

"What's that?" Dawn asked, grabbing a grape from the counter and popping it into her mouth. 

"Angel's gonna kill Wesley." Cordelia groaned. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The room was warm and dark and all Buffy registered was a hard surface and Angel's scent. 'Wow, this is a good dream, I even get the sense of smell in this one?' she quipped. She slowly opened her eyes to see Angel staring down at her face and she quickly rolled away and stood. He continued to look at her and picked up her pillow and inhaled it. She shivered. 

"I..have..to...get out of here." She studdered, shaking violently. He stood and caught her arm. 

"Don't." He said deeply, pleadingly, seductively. She knew she should have turned away, knew she should have pushed him away, but she couldn't. Tears fell from her eyes. 

"Angel please. Just let me get your son back so you can go back to your perfect life. I'm fine here. Really. I'm happy and Dawn is doing good in school and Giles has another book store and business is good, and fun. I'm fine. It's just, seeing you, brought back feelings. Brought back memories of the past." 

His eyes grew cloudy and passionate as he watched her mouth move. Buffy knew that look. She lived for that look. 

"Angel, don't. Please, don't. Don't make me want to love you again. Please. It'll kill me when you leave." She pleaded as his mouth descended on hers and he kissed her quietly. She responded, immediately, tears socking her face as his hands roamed her body. He felt home. Finally home. After her being gone, and Darla, and Fred, and Cordelia and the ordeal with his son, she felt so right and so warm and so good. Before he knew what was happening, they here undressing and he was kissing a trail down her neck and rubbing her body in all the right places to produce all the right sounds and then they were on the bed and he was kissing and sucking and licking all available parts of flesh and.........oh god, this was going to fast. It was spiraling out of control and he needed to grip more than her hips. He needed reality, also. They had things to talk about and things to get clear. He rolled from her and stood up. She stood with him, panting and grabbing her cloths. She began to runt o her bathroom when he caught her arm again. 

"This is not over. When we're done, finding Conner, we are going to talk about this. I still love you too." He said, before letting her go. She slammed the door behind her and sank to the floor and Angel grabbed his shirt and put it back on. He walked to the door and put his hand on it. 

"I love you, mo gra." He whispered against the door, then left. 


	6. Human Weakness

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Shit, shit, how are we gonna fix this. Buffy and Angel will be down any minute and if he sees Wesley, we're gonna see a little bit of Angelus." Dawn calculated. 

"Well what do you say we do? And why is this about Buffy and Angel coming down together?" Cordelia asked. 

"People. I'm sure you're over exaggerating. We haven't seen each other in three years. Surely, Angel has gotten over his initial rage." Wesley sighed. 

"Don't be so sure!" Angel dripped with anger as he noticed his former best friend standing in his ex-lovers kitchen. 

"Angel, now don't do anything rash. Wesley has changed a lot. He's been working with Buffy's crew back in Sunnydale. It's good to see he's still doing some good." Fred added. 

Angel heard nothing, he was seeing red. Blade chose this moment to walk into the kitchen, sensing the hostility. 

"Problem?" he asked cooly. 

"No, no problem, Mr. Blade." Wesley answered. Blade cocked an eyebrow at the man. Blade knew vampire rage when he saw it. He could feel it also. He cleared his throat and yelled. 

"Sharp honey, we have a problem. Get your skinny ass down here!" He yelled, not bothering to deal with her friends. He didn't know the situation like she would and decided not to interfere. Buffy sped down the stairs and stopped, looking at him. 

"What?" She asked. He motioned at the pair who stood frozen eyeing each other. 

"Oh shit! I didn't even think of that." She walked over to Wesley and put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. Her hair turned white and her eyes grew cloudy. Then the two of them disappeared. 

"Where did she take him?" Angel finally growled. 

"To a safe place, while you cool down. Obviously, he's changed and he's here to help. He's grown a lot and even I like him. I don't like anyone......except Sharp, Whistler, Dawn and Giles and Willow." 

"Hey," Xander defended, "I thought we grew out of our hate." 

"We have, but you still thought wrong." 

"Blade, can I see you in private please?" Whistler asked, walking into the kitchen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"She's gone. Her and Wesley. They have been taken. Of course, they couldn't have gotten her without him, so we have a problem. Where ever she landed, it was being watched. Wesley didn't even know what hit him." 

"Who?" Blade asked. 

"Morpheus. He's not happy that she's looking for him and now he wants to teach her not to ever want to again." 

"Fuck. Okay, I'm not worried about her, I'm worried about him. We know one thing for sure. Morpheus is as good as dead and Angel's son will be free. Morpheus is an idiot for putting them in the same place, as most retarded vampires do. Give me her coordinates and get Dawn and Willow. I need them." He told him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Well, well, well, if it isn't te famous Sharp? Looks like we have a problem on our hands. You've been looking for me, I hear. Well, now you've found me. What you gonna do about it?" He sneered in her face. 

"I'm gonna kill you and take Angel his son." She smiled. 

"Well, how do you know he's still alive?" He asked. 

"Because, if he wasn't, I'd have killed you already." She smiled again. 

"I don't like your tone, human!" 

"Good thing I'm not human." she quirked, "I never was one to follow the rules." 

"Awww, but you are, my dear. You have a human weakness. Dawn. Giles. Willow. The rest of them. Angel. Don't act surprised. I know your history, slayer. What can I say about the boy, he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Angelus stole what was rightfully mine. Before she was turned, Drucilla was to marry. She was to marry me. Then she grew distant, she grew confused. Then she died and turned me and left me for him. I want my empire back at her side. She will have none other than her precious Angel and he will have no other than you, so, I want what he has. So, ultimately, I want his death." 

"Aww, how sweet. You know, but it's not very original. I've heard that same ol song for how many years now?" She pretended to be counting. 

"Watch this." He sneered. She looked and she could see her family. They were scrambling trying to figure out what to do about the Wesley-Angel matter. 

"Hello, Angelus. Good to see you again. I just wanted to let you know that your son is dead and the slayer is next in line." Then a live picture of Buffy was shown to the group and they gasped. Angel's face remained neutral. She tried to talk, but she couldn't. She couldn't scream that Conner wasn't dead. "See you soon, if you want her to live." And it was gone. 

"What in the hell were you trying to pull?" she barked.   
  


"Testy, testy, are we?" He asked, wagging his finger in her face. She stepped from her pretend shackles. 

"Not as testy as it's about to get." She smiled, eyes clouding over. Almost as quickly as her eyes turned, her hair did too and she ran her hand across the pew and it toppled over onto Morpheus. Then, she was gone. 


	7. Who's the prisoner here?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"OH my God!" Willow gasped. 

"What in the hell are we supposed to do now?" Xander asked. 

"This just got way worse." Gunn groaned. 

"I think it's funny." Dawn smiled. All heads turned to look at her, as though she had grown a horn on her head. 

"Why on earth would you say that?" Fred asked. 

"Hello! Buffy's a God. He was idiotic to think he could get his hands on her and actually have the upper hand. If she wants him gone, it's done. She just has to make sure Conner and Wesley are okay first." 

"But, but he said that Conner was..." Cordelia interrupted, tears streaming down her face. 

"Conner's not dead." Angel said, finally speaking. "If he was, I'd know he was." 

"Okay so we.....what? Wait and see if she get's out okay? Cause I gotta tell ya, Sweet cakes over here won't sit still until this is over?" Lorne added. 

"No, we don't sit still. Sharp can handle her end of the bargain. That won't be a problem. We need to worry about the back lash. And getting her out smoothly." Blade said, making his presence known to the group. 

"What do you propose?" Giles asked. 

"Sharp sent me her coordinate's right before they 'tied her up'. She's in the old city. About half an hour from here. He has minions and back up all over town. More importantly, he has a lot more around his compound. She could have handled this fine, normally, but there are two other people with her. She won't risk them. At all. Now. I here you guys are 'okay' for back up. We will see. We are in this to shoot to kill and to make it back here alive. We back each other up, regardless of feelings. She's never failed a mission. She won't now either." He instructed. 

"Why can't she do the disappearing thing?" Fred asked. 

"Ha, never said she couldn't do that." He smiled. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Conner? Hey, you okay?" She asked, approaching a figure in the corner. 

"Who are you?" He asked. 

"A friend. I'm gonna get you out of here." 

"How do I know that you're really gonna help me?" 

"Does the name Buffy ring a bell?" She asked. 

"I believe you. What's the plan?" he asked. 

"Wait, first, are you good to fight?" 

"Yes, I'm not hurt, just hungry." 

"Remind me to buy you a cheeseburger later." She smiled. "Let's go." And they exited. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. Hero

I know it's taking me a long ass time to update, but a friend of mine was in a car crash and it was near fatal. I know, I neglected yall, but he was a lil more important as well as school and the fact that i'm sick and feel like shit. Oh yea, I am working on the next part to MAFIA and hope you enjoy this addition and wait for more!!!! FEEDBACK PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Okay, so what's the move?" Xander asked, no one in particular as he wandered into the place they had chosen to stake out. 

"Well, you all stay here. Angel, Dawn, Gunn and I will keep the coast clear and we need you all in your secret locations to tell us where and when there is trouble. I don't need to tell anyone that this is serious, although I will in this case. I need everyone alert and ready. Giles, Xander, Willow and Cordelia, go ahead and head to your points. Keep you mics open and be very VERY quiet." Blade finished, before the three of them took off into the night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

In the vicinity of the compound, evil lurked. Morpheus had a few vampires and his greatest demon warrior, Merlin, protecting the entrance and it's surroundings. They didn't call him Merlin for no reason. He too, was a sorcerer. Blade, Angel and Dawn made their presence known to the lookouts. Blade headed for the sorcerer while Angel and Dawn took care of the other baddies. Out of the corner of his eye, Angel spotted Dawn. S he was magnificent. It was obvious that she had been Buffy's understudy. S he was soaring through the brisk night air, throwing invincible punches and stomping vamps into the ground. Angel himself held his own. He battled like the man Buffy taught him to be. Blade on the other hand was facing more difficult problems with Merlin. He had been on the upper hand until Merlin conjured some spell to freeze him movement. Angel quickly relayed to Willow that they needed help in that area and she happily obliged. She had since found her tre balance between magic and all other mystical arts and she knew her place in it. Smiling, she chanted to herself and nodded in her station as the spell carried itself out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Buffy and Conner crept through a dark tunnel, trying to find Wesley or even clues as to his whereabouts. They were becoming unsuccessful. Suddenly, they became surrounded with minions and vampires and Conner froze up. He then looked at her and relaxed visibly. She transformed and the fight began. Conner moved with much more fierceness than she even saw in Angel. She felt proud. As though she somehow should have been proud of Angel's child and his beautiful style and grace. She executed the threats in her way quickly to turn and look at him finish. He turned to her and let out a breath and she sighed. He then noticed her change in appearance and tensed up once more. 

"Who are you?" He asked her, ready to attack. 

"I am Buffy." She answered, with a smile. "Also known as Sharp." 

"Who? Your not the Buffy my father spoke of. She was a slayer, not a shape shifter or whatever you call yourself." He bit out. She giggled. 

"Well, Conner, your father and I have been apart for quite some time. There are many things that he hasn't known about me. We can talk about this later. Right now, I need you out of the way so that I may find Wesley with minimal baggage. By the way, tell your father he has an excellent fighter on is hands." Her eyes twinkled as she stepped to him, placing her hands on either side of his head and he disappeared. 

"Very good, Slayer. Now that I have what I really want. Let's finish this, shall we?" Morpheus chimed, stepping form the shadows. 

"Thought you'd never ask." She smiled. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Thank.....you?" Conner finished as he appeared outside in front of his father, Blade and Dawn. Dawn sized him up, *Angel's got nice offspring*. 

"Conner?" Angel gasped, running and closing the distance between him and his son. 

"That was amazing." He said in shock. 

"What was amazing? What do you mean? Where's....where's Buffy, Conner?" Angel asked, suddenly beginning to panic. 

"We were fighting and then we defeated them and then she said I was an incredible fighter, and that she needed to finish Morpheus off alone in order to find Wesley." He babbled. 

"Guys, you got trouble coming from the east, and there are lots of them." Cordy whispered into the earpieces. 

"Shit!" Gunn whispered out loud, but to himself. Everyone quickly took their stances and prepared to fight. A group of Balklash demons surrounded them and they drew in breath. 

"Well, who want's to introduce themselves first?" Dawn asked. A demon stepped forward and punched her in the jaw. 

"Now that wasn't very nice of you!" She countered, pummeling it to the ground. 

"Didn't your mommy ever teach you the right way to greet a lady?" She asked, snapping is neck. She looked around and noticed that everyone else had broken into open fighting. Blade sliced through two of them with his gaping sword and watched as Angel, Gunn and Conner finished the others. 

"Well, one down, one to go." Blade said tersly. 

"What do you mean?" Gunn asked. 

"Conner's back now all we need is Wesley." 

"You mean Buffy and Wesley." Angel corrected. 

"No, I mean Wesley. Buff the consequences of this action. She will no longer be the same. She will ascend." He said, walking back towards the compound to check for bad guys. Angel just stared at him in shock, not being able to say a word. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Well, Sharp I believe it is necessary that we remove all extra stuff here." Morpheus' voice slithered through the air. 

"Hey, you take off your ugly mask and I'll play nice, promise." s he smiled. 

"I was talking something a little more assuring." He said as a cloaked figured stepped into the light and chanted a spell, which made the Goddess in her yeild. Her hair became golden and her eyes emerald and she still held the smirk. 

"Now, shall we miss Summers?" She didn't answer. She began her attack. She quickly noticed that this fight would not last long. Her opponet was weaker than he appeared; or maybe it was her unbelievable skill from all the years of slaying? Either way, she broke his jaw and he turned back to her, spitting blood and smiling. A crowd of demons rose from the shadows and surrounded her. One of them holding Wesley. She quickly tried to remember a transportation spell that Willow had taught her last year. First she need to get to him. Make a way of escaping so that he could get free. She could feel Sharp inside of her, lying dormant to the attacks. She also realized that the Goddess was also a bit frustrated and angry. She had to make sure that Wesley was okay. The only way to defeat this was to bring Sharp out and since the magic was suppressing her, Buffy had one option: Become her. She began her fight through the demons and they became doormats at her hand. She took many blows and before she got through the sea of barriers, her nose was broken and her hands were bloody. She also had a nasty cut on her forehead. She began chanting as she reached Wesley and noticed he was unconscious and also bloody. She touched him and he disappeared as the last words left her mouth. The final demons attacked her and she felt her strength draining. They had her on the ground, stomping and kicking. She tried to shield her body, but the blows kept coming. Finally it ceased and Morpheus snatched her from he ground. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	9. Surprise

OKAY, YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO BE MAD AT ME BUT THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER!!! I KNOW. I'M PROLLY GONNA KEEP THIS ONE GOING WITH SEQUELS AND DIFFERENT PARTS, SO CONSIDER THIS PART OF THE STORYLINE THE FIRST INSTALLMENT. Enjoy, and this part is coming to an end!!!!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"What does he mean "she will ascend". I'm not following here." Gunn stated. 

"Ascend. She will do a rising thing and become a goddess not of this plain. Right now, she is still human, well, mostly. After this fight, with the "non-cure" that Whistler and Willow haven't found yet, she will be forced to leave us on earth and only help us when she is sent to." Dawn cleared up. 

"So what's the problem, wh not stay up there and kick ass?" He asked again. 

"Simple. She's finally happy with her life. She doesn't want to leave ad she doesn't want to give up her life, her family or her friends. She loves what she does. Who she stands for. She doesn't want it to be taken away." Angel finished, shockingly. He always understood her and what her intentions were, even when she herself wasn't too sure. 

"Wow, you've got some lady on your hands." Conner grinned. 

"Correction, some goddess." Dawn smiled. At that second, Wesley appeared on the ground before them all. When they saw that he was alone, they all panicked. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Morpheus trudged through the tunnels leading to the outside. He wanted them to all witness this action. But mostly, he wanted Angelus to watch his own beloved die at his hands as Drucilla had all those years ago. Each step brought him closer to his goal. Buffy lay motionless in his arms. She was pale. Not even bruised. A slight cut on her bottom lip alerted of battle. She was flawless. He shrugged and kept on walking. Finally he reached the exist and saw her friends all standing there. Blade and Angel noticed first because of her scent of blood. Angel growled low in his throat at the site. 

"Buffy!" Dawn yelled, trying to make her way to her sister and pushing past everyone. Morpheus threw her away and continued on his journey. He wanted Angel to know this was his doing. He got a few yards from Angel and dropped her lifeless body to the ground. She appeared sleep to all of them. Angel lunged to take her body, but an invisible force repelled him and sent him flying yards away. 

Willow had come to the new playing field and gasped. She immediately tried to figure out a spell to counter that one, when Blade put a hand on her shoulder to warn her not to. It was obvious that he knew something she didn't. 

"What did you do to her?" Xander asked. Morpheus just smiled. It was evil. Pure evil in the way his teeth glistened. Suddenly, he raised his hands and the sky crackled. Angel stepped forward, vamped out and fuming. 

"Don't do this. You want me, not her. Deal with me!" He growled. 

"So egotistical. Don't you see? By doing this, I am dealing with you. Dealing where you hurt the most. Where you are most vulnerable. She's strong, Angelus. The total opposite of my Drucilla. She doesn't bruise easily." He jerked Buffy up and held her by the neck and began to chant. Willow screamed. She recognized the spell. It would do permanent damage and send Buffy to hell, permanently. Blade smiled. The sky parted and a white light glowed and captured Buffy's body. She started to rise tot he sky, and was awaked as Sharp. Morpheus' disintegrated under the extreme power permeated from the heavens and turned to dust without a stake. 


	10. The end of Secrets?

~~~~OKAY!!!! As for my fellow B/A shippers, you will feel me on my frustrations and hate!!!!! As of this moment, I HATE Angel!!!!!! I mean, how dare he love another woman that's not BUFFY!!! I mean hello, the skank Cordelia??? She was after him when he was with Buffy and he didn't give her the time of day. I understand they are "best friends" now, but DAMN, this is outrageous. I am very upset and am harboring a lot of hatred towards Angel's punk ass, so I choose to make it all good here!!!!!!! 

P.S. The Buffy and Spike thing was forgiven cuz she cut it off and NEVER loved him. Angel on the other hand has gone off his O-Positive with this crap!!! Joss needs his ass whooped!!!!!!   
  


Now to the story................ 

Buffy, or Sharp, realized she was ascending and immediately started to struggle to break the forces grasp on her. 

"No, wait, I'm not ready yet!" She screamed. The forces kept pulling her towards the heavens and away from her loved ones. "Please, don't do this to me. Angel!" She sobbed throwing her hands to him. He couldn't reach her. His voice wasn't even heard through the energy, but he spoke volumes with his eyes. They were dying for her. Pleading with the heavens to release her, so they could make their past right. He wanted to run to her, to keep her. To rescue and be selfish with her, but he knew it wouldn't work. He knew that because almost the same thing had happened to Cordelia years ago. She was thrown out of the dimension for reason she had never specified. Buffy's long flowing white hair haloed around her form and her eyes glowed a remarkable color undescribable by words. She appeared beautiful to them. Tears streamed down Dawn's face as she watched her sister be taken away from her only this time, it was for the greater good and she accepted that. Gunn, Fred, Lorne and Blade watched with awe over what had transpired while Xander held Willow. Angel's face appeared as though he was in pain. The most utter and painful pain of his existence. His heart was being crushed and most of all, hers was crushing ten times worse. 

"Angel, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry and I love you. I always have and I always will. I promise I won't forget. I won't forget us, or this or what we mean to each other. I love you Giles, Blade, oh Dawny. I love you all. I'll never forget. I'll never forget. I'll never...." And she was gone, her claddagh ring dropping to the dirt below where she disappeared. Angel sucked in unneeded breath and let out a sob. HE wouldn't let tears fall down, but he heaved in air to prevent them. HE felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Conner. HE grabbed his son and crushed him to him. 

"God, Conner. Are you okay? Were you hurt?" 

"Don't worry about me dad. I think we need to worry about you guys first. The whole place was in disarray. They gathered themselves and loaded into the cars. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` 

"We want the whole story, now!" Angel roared. 

I've already told you all I know. IF you want to know more, I suggest you talk to Buffy. Seeing as she is not here, I guess that's out of the question." Blade replied smugly. 

"Damnit!" Angel whispered. "Why would they take her if she was so happy here?" 

Lorne looked back and forth between Angel and Cordelia. His eyes grew wide with realization. 

"Oh no. You didn't, did you?" Lorne asked, backing away from Cordelia. 

"What? What did I do?" She asked, terrified. 

"Tell them why you were sent back to this dimension, sweetcakes." He persuaded. Everyone in the room looked at her. 

"Okay. When I got there, they were getting me settled. They were going through the process of purity. To see if I was tainted. I was. They threw me out. End of story." She finished. 

"No it's not. What are you hiding?" Giles asked, advancing. 

"They said that I... They said that I was unworthy. I had dirtied your love. I had interfered with the destiny of their goddess. As a matter of fact, their most important.....goddess." She trailed at the end. "This isn't my fault you know. You can't pick who you love." she snapped. 

"No one is blaming you, Cordy." Angel said quietly. 

"The hell 'we' are!" Willow roared. "If it hadn't been for you two, she would be here. I was on the brink to creating a serum to keep her on earth and now you two have ruined it. You have ruined her life! Everything she has worked so hard to build for herself. And you. You were always after him., Couldn't wait until he broke her heart, huh? Couldn't wait to get him to yourself. And you're not any better. You couldn't wait to let her try you. You wanted her out of the way to..." 

"Enough Willow. You know this isn't true and it will not help the situation." Giles, yelled, to stop her rambling. 

Nobody noticed Dawn sitting in the corner. She was to herself and quiet, tears strolling down her face. All of a sudden, a smile broadened her features. She walked to the group and they all turned to look at her. 

"She's okay." She smiled. "She's happy." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Sharp, what honor do I owe?" The highest power asked. 

"I want to go back." She sighed, tiredly, but sternly. 

"You are stubborn child. Why do you want to go back?" 

"My family my friends." She started. 

"The vampire." The power finished. 

"Yes, and his son. And Giles and my sister." She finished. 

"We brought you here because you are no longer Buffy, you know." 

"Yes." 

"And he does not deserve you. HE is a warrior for the good. You are now a goddess. In every sense of the word. HE did not stick by you and he dared to love another. That was not in the books. That was not supposed to happen." He became angry. 

"People make mistakes. I made plenty of them." 

"Yes, well, you are needed here." 

"Why? I can live in their dimension and still do your good." 

"I know this. The question is, will he be worth this time around?" 

"Who cares if he isn't. I still have my family and my friends to help and take care of. I am THE slayer. I belong with the baddies!" She smiled. 

"Very well. You will return to earth and report here once a week. If I see things going downhill, I will pull you here. Are we clear?" 

"Yea, yea. You won't though. Thank you." She smiled, walking from the chamber, her now permanent white hair hitting her bottom as she sauntered down the hallway and disappeared from the realm of the gods. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` 


	11. Return To Me

Okay, I'm trying to finish this part of the series. I might have one more...maybe two, more parts to this "part" of the series. I'm still pissed over Angel and I've decided not to watch it anymore until Faith comes on the show. I will not stand by and watch sush frivolous acts being played out. I'm working on my other stories too and send all feedback to 

shaegyrl77@hotmail.com   
  


On to the STORY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Sharp, what honor do I owe?" The highest power asked. 

"I want to go back." She sighed, tiredly, but sternly. 

"You are stubborn child. Why do you want to go back?" 

"My family my friends." She started. 

"The vampire." The power finished. 

"Yes, and his son. And Giles and my sister." She finished. 

"We brought you here because you are no longer Buffy, you know." 

"Yes." 

"And he does not deserve you. He is a warrior for the good. You are now a goddess. In every sense of the word. HE did not stick by you and he dared to love another. That was not in the books. That was not supposed to happen." He became angry. 

"People make mistakes. I made plenty of them." 

"Yes, well, you are needed here." 

"Why? I can live in their dimension and still do your good." 

"I know this. The question is, will he be worth it this time around?" 

"Who cares if he isn't. I still have my family and my friends to help and take care of. I am THE slayer. I belong with the baddies!" She smiled. 

"Very well. You will return to earth and report here once a week. If I see things going downhill, I will pull you here. Are we clear?" 

"Yea, yea. You won't though. Thank you." She smiled, walking from the chamber, her now permanent white hair hitting her bottom as she sauntered down the hallway and disappeared from the realm of the gods.   
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

1 Month Later 

"So what can we find out about this demon, Wesley?" Angel asked, walking through the lobby. 

"Well, so far, we know that it resides in the lower parts of Sunnydale and Willow and Xander are researching on their end. 

"Hey, what about me?" Conner pipped. 

"Oh, yea, when are you leaving?" 

"In a second. I told them they could use the muscle. I believe the coordinates were pretty dangerous." He replied, stuffy more stuff into his over night bag. 

"Cordy call yet?" Angel acquired. 

"Nope, still in New York on some new gig. Lorne says he was actually impressed with her vocals in the audition." Fred smiled. 

"She must have been playing a frog then." Gunn chuckled. 

"Back to this. Conner bring the car around and we will leave as soon as possible. Angel keep a look out and try not to brood. It's been over a month now." Wesley assured. Angel eyed his new-again friend and trudged up the stairs. 

"Is he ever gonna get over this?" Fred asked. 

"Well, I suppose not. The heart can only be broken so many times." Wesley added. Everyone filed out of the Hotel in respective fashions to tend to their nightly business. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

That night, Angel tossed and turned in bed. Every night, he dreamt of her. Every night, it ended the same. She would come back to him and they would consummate their love and then she would be ripped from his arms, screaming his name as through it were killing her. This night was no different. She came to him, approached his bed and held her arms out. He swept her into them and he kissed her deeply. The dream played out until the end and he woke with a start. He was gasping for breath, as through he needed it and focused his eyes in the dark. Sharp stepped from the shadows and he froze, tears streaming from her eyes. 

"Do you do this every night?" She asked, painfully. "Do you dream this every night that I'm not here?" He nodded his head in shock and she walked further from the shadows. 

"Are you real?" He asked hoarsely. She smiled. Tears sliding down her face. She took his hand and kissed his palm and rested it against her heart. 

"I promise you. I swear to you I am. I missed you so much, Angel." She sobbed, falling into his waiting arms. He grabbed her and refused to let go. 

"I thought I'd never see you again. I thought I'd never get to make up for the past. All my mistakes with you. I love you so much. I won't lose you again. Promise me you won't leave me again." 

"I promise, and I love you too." 

He cradled her head in his neck and absorbed her scent. She smelled the same. Just looked slightly different. Her hair was white now and her eyes, a weird grey and cloudy color filled her then emerald clad sockets. It contrasted beautifully with her tanned and golden skin. They fell to the bed and stayed there. All night. Him stroking her back and hair and she lying in her lovers embrace. She felt safe. Warm. Sharp. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Angel was sure that he was going to wake up to disappointment, so he stayed awake the entire night to watch her sleep. He had to be sure she wouldn't go again. He had to know she was real. She squirmed slightly and opened her eyes. Adjusting to the room, she saw him staring down at her and smiled. 

"You're staring. Do I look that bad?" She joked. 

"No. You look beautiful." He responded. 

"You're just saying that because I'm some kind of Goddess." She grinned, wrapping her arms around his waist to pull him to her side. 

"What happened to you? How did they let you come back?" He asked. She opted to keep some of the truth for herself and chose what she wanted him to know. 

"I told them I was more needed here. I had a duty, and a family, and friends and as insanely handsome vampire with a soul waiting for me. I had to leave. That wasn't my place. My place is here. With you, with my friends and your friends. Not with a bunch of gods who think they're all high and mighty. She scoffed, teasingly. 

"Well, I don't care what you told them, as long as you're here." He said, kissing her forehead. "Do the others know you're back?" 

"Well, that's the funny thing. Yes they do. You know the demon they all left to find. It was a lie. We needed this time, so they'll be back next weekend. Hope your not mad." She smiled into his chest. Realizing he was shirtless she pressed a kiss to the marble skin. 

"Nope, don't mind at all." He smiled back. She rolled them over so that she was straddling him and smirked seductively. 

"You know, I really did miss you." she whispered. He rose and kissed her. Passion and force went into that kiss and they did not break apart. Buffy liked the idea that because she was a goddess, she didn't need all that much air. The kiss grew more obscene and hands started to wander. Tongues were dueling and fighting for dominance as they devoured the essence they sipped at. A spark united within their souls and Angel pulled back violently, gasping for breath. Startled, Buffy looked into his eyes, almost feeling rejected, until Angel spoke. 

"My heart...it's beating." He gasped. Buffy stared back at him, in utter shock. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ One more part in this part of the series!!!!!! FEEDBACK, PUH-LEASE!!!!! 


	12. The First Day of the Rest of Our Lives

I know, its taken a helluva ling time to get this out. Believe it or not, I've been sitting on it for a while cuz I forgot it was here. Anyway, enjoy and feedback. 

P.S. I hate ANGEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

"Okay, Okay, we have to think." She said pacing in front of him. "You sure this has never happened before?" 

"Honey, I would remember if I had had a pulse. Maybe it was your amazing kisses that blew life into these old lungs?" He teased. 

"This isn't funny. I want to know what's going on, now! She turned from him and shouted, Open the realm of the gods!" And they disappeared from the room and into Buffy's layer. 

"What is this place?" He asked. 

"This is my layer, in the gods realm. Make yourself comfy, we could be here a while." She explained. 

"Not, complaining sweet heart. Calm down, whatever it is, we'll figure it out and be fine. Just relax." 

"I know, it's just...." 

"What is it you need now Sharp?" The elder god asked, walking into her realm. 

"We have a problem. You know the deal with vampires." 

"Yes, they're evil, bloodsucking fiends who want to destroy..." 

"Hey hey, ensouled vampire on deck. Not all vampires are like that. My Angel-baby is quite the opposite. Anyway, I kissed him and something happened." The elder god raised his eyebrow in a duh sort of way and she growled. 

"Duh, not as in "something" I'm talking about his heart started beating for a few minutes. What's happening to him?" She asked, concerned. 

"I see. Well, other gods aren't into humans or any other lower being. You are different. Your spirit has always been different. You see, Sharp has an energy. An aura that is not human and nothing you will ever see in anyone else. We all know your special child, but your a god now. You possess life and you transfer it when your passionate in an act or feel strongly for it. That, my child, is what makes you great." 

:So your saying that my energy does what I tell it to?" She asked. 

"No, well, not exactly. Like if your angry and want to throw a glass. Chances are a glass within your reach with be thrown. Or if your feeling love, your love, which is in a living form, can be transferred to the individual you are becoming passionate with and have that affect. It won't happen all the time. Its very spontaneous and you should be careful." 

"Damn, being a goddess has too many stipulations. The only thing I want to know is ill this hurt him?" She asked. 

"Why, no. If anything, it will make him, more alive. Your lover should be fine." 

"Well, thanks, that's a relief. So, we're done here then?" She asked. 

"Yes, but Sharp and Angelus, be VERY careful with this." He warned. Angel nodded. 

"Yes, yes, careful, got it. We got a ,lot to make up for. See ya." She dismissed. He left the realm as quickly as he had come. 

"So, lover, ready to go back home?" She asked. 

:Gee, I don't know. I kinda like it here. Can we vacation for say...forever?" He asked. 

She smiled. 

"Forever?" 

"Yea, forever. How does that sound to you?" He asked. 

"It seems wonderful, and unrealistic. We have to get back. Besides, you have a demon inside of you and you're a lower being, they ain't gonna let you stay forever." she smiled. "Besides my angel, you make earth way more heavenly than any gods realm." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"So, Connor, has he really been bad sense she...you know, left?" Dawn asked. 

"Yea. It's almost pathetic and I would call it that if I didn't know they're story. Those two are really weird." He nodded. 

"Well, at least she's back now. Anyhow, how long you guys in town for?" Xander asked. 

"I don't know. Blade holding every down in London. Sharp knows she has a duty. She won't be gone for too long, I hope." Dawn smiled, biting her lip nervously. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A white light appeared and Sharp and Angel walked through it and into his bedroom. Before he could speak, her lips covered his mouth and what he was going to say, wasn't that important anymore. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him while snaking a hand through her pearly white hair. Their tongues swirled like sugary sweets as they dueled and devoured the other. Cloths began to peel away as Angel abandoned her lips and went to her neck and then collar bone. His hands, too, moved lower and cupped and squeezed her butt as he kissed down in between her breast where he had ripped her shirt from her body. She broke the kiss and stepped away from him, smirking. Her bosom heaving uncontrollably and her tight stomach muscles flexing with every breath. She ran a hand over his body and he appeared naked. Angel looked down and blushed but when his eyes met hers in a hungry glare, all embarrassment washed away. 

"You're so beautiful, Angel." She whispered, running her hand over her own body to reveal her nudity. Angel took her hand and lay her on her back and raised her ankle so that her foot lay flat on his chest. He kissed all her toes and massaged her feet, ankles and all the way up to her legs. Tears poured from her lids as his gentle and tender ministrations nursed the pain of her absence. She could have missed this. This wonderful man...vampire and his love for her, their love for each other. Ever s gently, their bodies joined and they made love in a tender manner. Angel whispered passionate and amorous everythings in her ear while she moaned and held him to her, meeting all his powerful, yet delicate thrust. She felt like she would splint in two by his size, yet she felt as though she was somehow, being put together, being completed. Hours into heir heated embrace, a glow lighted through their bodies and they both orgasmed, Angel's cold, dead seed shot into her strong womb and she held it there tight, not wanting to lose any part of him. He stayed within her after, stoking her back as she purred contentedly. This was beginning of something beautiful. Something so powerful, it could not be destroyed. The glow finally died down as they slipped into a peaceful slumber. A slumber so thick you couldn't cut it with a knife. A knife as Sharp as a Blade! 

End of Book 1 

-Feedback, sorry the sex scene is so blah, I wasn't in the mood to write anything too.. X-rated, and I promise not to write it that sucky again. Feedback!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

- in the upcoming book, new additions to the group spark problems for our lovers........feedback if you want me to write it!!!!!!!!! A sequel that is!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
